Xander Blade
by demonic hellfire
Summary: Blade is Xander real dad comic based Blade
1. Chapter 1

"Will he be alright?" A black skinned man said as he looked at the bundle in his wife's arms.

"Yes, he will be alright Blade." The woman said in an English accent.

"I just don't think it's smart to leave him at a Hellmouth." Blade said concerned.

"That's why it's the best place for him because no one would think that we would leave our son at a Hellmouth." The English woman shot back.

Blade sighed "Alright, but I just hope the Harris family is will to take him in."

"They just had a miscarriage so I think that they will be willing to accept him." The English woman said.

"Alright just let them know to tell him of his real parents when he turns sixteen."


	2. Welcome to Hellmouth part 1

Sixteen years later

"Just another day for boring day" Xander thought to himself as he skateboarded to school. "Yeah, right who am I kidding my dad's a vampire hunter, and my mom's a vampire working for British version of the CIA."

He could not help but chuckle softly at that last thought. His dad who just went by Blade had met his mom Jacqueline Falsworth during World War two fighting the Nazis, and since then they had married after the war. When his adopted parents had told him this when he was attacked by a vampire at the age of twelve and managed to kill it with a quick burst of speed and ramming it into a tree branch, it took him awhile to accept it but now here in Sunnydale he had gained a reputation in the vampire community as ever bit a hunter his dad was and did took to that path so that he could keep the community safe.

Then he thought to himself "that explains why they made take all those martial arts classes when I was younger," thanks to those classes he was well versed in many forms of unarmed combat.

He also was good friends with Angel, a vampire with a curse that gave him his soul back even though Angel who was the first to admit it he only came because Blade had told him to and Blade scared the crap out of any vampire because he had managed to kill Dracula for a short period of time. When Angel had told him of rumors that a Slayer was coming to town Xander thought it would be a good idea the first chance he got alone with her to tell her of his heritage, and about Angel so that neither of them ended up being staked.

Just then he saw a girl he hadn't seen before and while he was busy looking at her he forgot to look where he was going and ran into the guard rail. "Note to self keep hormones in check." He thought picking himself up.


	3. welcome to Hellmouth part 2

Xander chuckled to himself Willow had provide him with the excuse he needed to go to the library where according to Angel the new watcher was working at and Jesse had confirmed that the girl he had seen was new and not one of the other girls wearing different clothes now he just needed to prove it by seeing what she had in her bag without being labeled a perv. When he heard her voice right after the sound of wood hitting the ground he knew that Angel had been right and that a slayer was indeed a slayer in town. After greeting her and helping pick up her things while at the same time preventing her from getting her stake so that he could have an excuse to talk with her later.

Xander entered the library and saw the new librarian who looked somewhat defeated, Xander could not help but chuckle at what the watchers reaction would be to what he was about to say "So I guess that Buffy just wants to lead a normal life and not be caught up in the realm of vampire slaying" Xander said in a tone that showed that he knew what he was talking about. The look on the watchers face that of shock so Xander decided to leave him be trying to figure out how a teenage boy knew what he and Buffy were.

Xander and Jesse went to have lunch with Willow, when Xander saw that Buffy was with Willow that made returning the stake to her extremely easy.

As Xander began to patrol that night he knew that Angel was going to make contact with the Slayer and he was fine with that. Also the fact that Jesse had been given a general description of Darla from Angel helped out. Even though Xander did tell Jesse the truth he wanted make sure that Jesse did not do anything stupid. As he moved towards the Bronze he saw Buffy leaving.

Buffy was mentally cursing herself for losing Willow and the vampire that she was with and the fact her social life was now ruined, when she ran into Xander who informed that he knew she was the slayer. This threw Buffy for a loop. "How do you know that?" Buffy nearly yelled at Xander.

Before she got a response Xander suddenly grabbed a stake from his belt and threw it over her shoulder and into a vampire that was leaving The Bronze with Jesse. To Buffy's surprise Jesse did not seemed phased in the slightest by the fact the girl he had just left The Bronze with was actually a vampire.

"Tell you later right now I have bigger fish to fry." Xander said as he ran towards the graveyard. Buffy who was momentarily stunned by what had just happened ran off after him while Jesse decided it would be a smart idea to stay at The Bronze until Angel got there so that he did not get any vamps trying to get revenge on the Sunnydale Hunter by using him as bait.


	4. saving Willow

Xander raced through the graveyard to towards where he could hear Willow and a vamp. Then out of the blue he hears Willow scream. He then adds an extra burst of speed and hurdled over the tombstones with uncanny precision at the same time unholstering the shotgun on his back. Buffy was cursing herself again this time for losing Xander she knew he could take on a vampire from a safe distance away but when it got up close and personal he didn't stay a chance in her mind. Just then she heard Willow scream.

Willow was in a crypt with a guy who she figured had ever intention of raping her until his face changed and she couldn't help but scream at what she saw. "Be quite theirs no one around to hear you scream." The vampire said.

"Except me." said as he got to the crypt with one arm hidden behind his back.

"Xander!" Willow nearly screamed as she saw him.

"So you know her this will make killing you all the more fun." The vampire said smirking.

"Yeah well, say hello to my little friend!" Xander said in his best Scarface imitation whipping his arm hidden behind his back into view holding a shotgun and shot the vampire with buckshot engraved with crosses into its skull.


	5. graveyard brawl

Buffy was nearly at the crypt when the shot rang out. Buffy figured Xander had just gone and got himself killed by shooting a vampire with a gun, but when she got inside the crypt it looked like Xander and Willow were the only ones there. Xander looking up to where she was standing said "cross engraved buckshot." That statement threw Buffy for a loop not only was Xander faster than her he knew how to use a shotgun.

Before she could say anything Xander simply stated "come on let's leave before to many vamps get attracted by the gunshot." Buffy couldn't help but agree as she saw Willow getting to her feet under her own power with a confused look on her face. As they exited the crypt Buffy looked around and cursed there were at least ten vampires closing in on them. She looked at Xander who just shrugged and drew a sword from its scabbard on his back something that she had missed seeing when she was with him earlier but now that she looked at him she saw that he had many different types of vampire slaying tools on his body and some of them had mystic symbols on them. As she got into a battle stance she saw Xander rush the vampires and jumped over two of them and twisted in mid-air and sliced both of the vampires heads off and then roll as he hit the ground sheathing his sword in the process.

Xander smirked he was in his element now and he drew a pair of stakes from his belt as he began to move toward the vampires again. The vampires now were focused only on him which allowed for Buffy and Willow to move away from the crypt he hoped that this would allow the Slayer a chance to take out some of the vampires, but even if she did not he could handle all of them by himself. As the first vampire drew near he used one arm to block and the other arm to strike the vampire through the heart as he began to go after the second vampire he saw one of the vampires get past Buffy and attack Willow as its fangs went into her throat it hissed in pain and Xander saw what look like the reaction a vampire gave when exposed to radiation a trick he had used once when fighting a thousand year old Japanese vampire master. As he continued to fight he saw that the combined power and skill of him and the slayer where winning out in no time at all he and the slayer had defeated all the vampires. As Buffy began to relax a little he moved over to Willow and notice a bit of blood was coming out of her wound this did not surprise him, but the scent her blood gave off did it smelled like a human mixed with a spider covered in radiation.


	6. origins and shocks

The next day at school Xander and Jesse went to the library to meet with Giles, Buffy and Willow. As they enter the library he heard Buffy talking with Giles about what Xander had done the night before Xander cleared his throat letting the others know he was there. "Ah nice to see that you two have decided to come." Giles said not at all surprised to see the boy who happened to know that he was a Watcher also being a vampire hunter.

"Yeah well Angelus would have come he he was able to." Xander said with a smirk seeing the watcher's reaction.

"I'm sorry but did you just say Angelus?" Giles asked in utter horror.

"Wait who is this Angelus guy?" Buffy asked confused by Giles reaction.

"Angelus was a member of the Scourge of Europe and one of the most dangerous vampires' around and I sincerely hope that you don't have the misfortune of running in to him." Giles said rubbing his glasses will Buffy looked like she was in shock.

"Well too late for that." Jesse said, then he nearly falling over laughing at the look of horror on Giles face.

"WHAT?" Giles nearly yelled as he heard this and Buffy looked as though she was going to faint.

"Take it easy about one hundred years ago he drained a Gypsy and the tribe curse him by giving him back his soul, and Buffy he is the guy who gave you the cross yesterday." Xander said trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"I see, but that still does not explain who you know him or how you took those vampires so easily." Giles said somewhat relieved that Angelus was no longer a blood thirsty menace.

"Yeah, Xander it looked like that was not your first run in with vampires, still it too dangerous for you even with your training." Buffy said looking at him as though he was out of his league. Xander couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Buffy asked annoyed that he did not seem to care for his own wellbeing.

"Other than the fact that my father is the vampire hunter named Blade and my mom is the British superhero Spitfire, nothing at all oh and the fact Angelus trains me." Xander said in a matter of fact tone as Giles dropped his glasses.

"Bloody hell Xander you have one of the most powerful vampires as a mom, and one of the most dangerous vampire hunters as a dad no wonder you took those vampires down so easily or the fact that Angelus was convinced to train you, and no Buffy you can't slay him." Giles said as he saw the groups reaction and Buffy going for a stake.

"But you said..." Buffy started to say.

"Blade does not trust vampires so the fact that he is willing to trust Spitfire says much about her." Giles interrupted not wanting Buffy to dig herself an even deeper hole.

"Okay so that means Xander is one of the most dangerous people alive and my and Jesse are the only normal people here." Willow said still trying to digest what had just been said.

"Actually Jesse is the only one here that you can call normal." Xander said getting a look of shock from the rest of the group.

"What so your saying I'm not normal." Willow said shocked that her best friend had just insulted her.

"Willow can you please point your hand towards the ceiling and press down on your hand with your middle and ring fingers like so." Xander said in a firm voice while imitating Spider-Man's web release position.

"Why?"

"Just humor me."

"Okay." As Willow did as she was told webbing shot from wrist, Willow looked at what had just happened in shock.

"Cool so your Spider-Mans' kid." Buffy said in awe of Willow.

"Actually, she's either the daughter of a deranged clone of Spider-Man or a stable clone of Spider-Man." Xander said as the others looked at him in shock. "What? Genetic stabilizer has a unique odor." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"So my dad's has a fifty-fifty chance of being a psychopath." Willow said in shock then, Jesse who was standing behind Willow threw a baseball at the back her head which she easily dodged as Xander caught it Buffy glared at Xander and Jesse.

"Look on the bright side your don't have to worry about vampires sneaking up on you." Jesse said ignoring Buffy glare while Xander happened to be looking over the notes on the Harvest.


	7. Harvest and dropping in

As the Buffy, Willow, Giles, Jesse, and Xander moved towards The Bronze that night Xander was on high alert. He had already told the others that he was going to patrol for vampires that night so as to prevent them from taking advantage of the Harvest when he saw what appeared to a black hole appear in the middle of the graveyard near them. "You guys go to The Bronze I'm going to check something out," Xander said.

As he moved towards the black hole a figure suddenly fell through it. Xander looked at the demonic looking figure, but decided to double check to make sure it was a demon by using some 'liberated' Sentinel tech his dad had given him though he did not ask where he got, but Xander figured he took it from one of the downed Sentinels after the Onslaught tragedy. As he moved the scanner over the figure he smiled as the figure turned out to be a mutant and not a demon. As he looked over the figure he saw that it was a pink skin tone female with elfish featured who had various bruises and cuts covering her skin and that she wore a green skin fitting uniform that left little to the imagination. As he moved closer the female began to stir. 

Buffy cursed thanks to her mom grounding her they had arrived too late at The Bronze to do anything to stop the vampires from gaining entry. As the others move around to the back to try and enter Buffy saw that the window above the front door is open. She leapt up and landed inside the building. She then moved towards the railing and saw a vampire with the symbol Giles told them about that signified the vessel. As she quietly said that to herself a vampire happens to overhear her and turns to her growling alerting her to its presence as the vampire moved towards her, Buffy dodges the vampires attempt to grab her and in the process flips him over the railing and onto one of the pool tables catapulting one of the pool cues into a vampires' heart while it was escorting the people to their demise. As the remaining vampires looked up. Buffy came into view "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you in the middle of something?" She asked sarcastically.

"You!" The vessel shouts at her.

"You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?" She asked rhetorically.

The vessel smiles "I hoped you come."

Buffy jumps down to the ground floor "As a good man once said its clobbering time." She said with a smirk on her face ready for a fight. A vampire goes for Buffy without even looking Buffy picks up a pool cue and rams it into the vamps' heart turning him into dust. "Okay, vessel-boy. You want blood?" She asked sarcastically.

"I want yours. Only yours." The vessel says while he stared intently at Buffy.

"Then come and get it." Buffy said. While this is going on Cordelia seeing her chance, tried to break free from the vessel's grasp. The vessel in response threw Cordelia to one side. Buffy then ran at the vessel, leapt at him, slamming her fists into his face. This staggers the vessel. He comes at her, but Buffy managed to duck out of the way, and as she moved towards him she connected on a roundhouse kick to the face staggering him again. Buffy whipped out a stake and charged, but he manages to block her then nails her in the face causing her to skid in the corner as she gets to her feet she drops the stake.

Just then Giles, Willow and Jesse break the lock on the backstage door with Jesse nearly falling over as he trips over his own feet. As he got to his feet seeing no vampires in the immediate vicinity began to herd people out. "Come on!" He said as he got their attention while the vampires were focused on the fight on the stage.

Buffy kicked the vessel in the chest which caused him to fly back and landed hard. As she was about to go for the kill she saw a vampire going for Jesse while his back was turned. She turned to the drum kit and kicked the cymbal right off the stand. She caught it in midair, as the vampire grabbed Jesse, Buffy hurled the cymbal Frisbee style, as the vampire turned, eyes widen, and the cymbal flew straight at his neck. Jesse who then turned and saw the trajectory of the liberated head said quietly "Heads up..."

While Buffy was distracted by the vamp attacking Jesse, the vessel managed to get to its feet she barely had time to turn around before the vessel had grabbed her lifting her into a crushing bear hug. Buffy is beginning to lose consciousness while in the vessels grasp as he began to squeeze even harder.

"I wanted to kill you Hunter ever since you first appeared along with that traitor Angel." The vessel said with a smirk on its face as he continued to apply pressure causing one of Buffy's ribs to crack. Buffy was truly afraid now she was losing consciousness and now breathing was becoming an even harder task.

As the others continued to get people out of The Bronze, Willow felt a tingling in her head and ducked causing a vampire that had tried to jump her from behind to miss her and hit its own heart on a wooden chair leg.

Buffy went limp in the vessels' arms with her head dangling forward. "Master taste this and be free." The vessel said confidently. He opened wide and leaned forward, just at that instance Buffy head-butted him staggering the vessel.

"How'd it taste?" Buffy said, knowing despite her bravado she is weak. She grabbed the cymbal stand, holding it like a weapon. She looked around and saw a blacked out window. She then looked at the vessel. She swung the cymbal stand at the approaching vessel. He smiled and said "You forget, metal can't hurt me."

"There's something you forgot as well," she said smirking as doubt clouded the vessels' face, "Sunrise." She then hurled the cymbal at the blacked out window shattering it. As the warm light streamed in on him, he screamed, raised his hand and stopped puzzled. Buffy drove a stake into his back. The vessel arched forward in real agony. "In about nine hours, moron." She said smirking as the vessel looked through the broken window seeing that the light came from a street lamp as he stumbled forward then doubled over, and then fell to the ground turning to dust. Buffy stood over his remains breathing extremely hard. Buffy then looked up at the remaining vampires who decide now is a very good time to leave as they bolted towards the door. Giles and Willow came out of the backstage area to meet with Buffy and Jesse in the middle of the dance floor. "I take it it's over." Giles said solemnly.

"Did we win?" Willow asked. As the looked at the carnage surrounding them they saw a few patrons still inside looking stunned.

"Well, we averted the apocalypse. You gotta give us points for that." Buffy said while she rubbed her injured rib.

"One thing's for sure. Nothing is going to be the same." Jesse said ominously.


	8. Life on a Hellmouth is never dull

As Xander moved towards the downed female making sure not to try and scare her by making sudden movements or by holding any weapons. As the female began to get to her feet a vampire went for her, acting out of instinct Xander pushed the female down and grabbed a stake then rammed it into the vamps' heart. "Are you okay?" Xander asked.

"I'm fine, what were those things?" The female asked getting into a defensive position.

"Vampires." Xander replied.

"What?" The female said confused.

"Vampires, soulless bloodsuckers can't stand the day light." Xander said as he twirled around and threw a stake at vampire trying to take him off guard.

"So basically Infinites except for the sunlight part." The female threw a lance made of a material that Xander did not recognize, but turned the vampire to dust all the same. Xander had no time to ask about this, because he saw another vampire and he unsheathed one of his swords and charged the vampire. As Xander continued to fight he saw despite the females' injuries she was holding her own and was killing the vamps' was like a second nature to her and that she seemed to have an extremely high pain tolerance due to the fact he saw some of her wounds flaring as she moved with deadly grace and ease. He also was surprised to see that she did not have any hesitation about killing them a fact combined with the fact that she was using a fighting style that was a kin to Nightcrawlers' gave him a good idea as to her lifestyle.

After the dust had settled literally as well as figuratively. Xander asked "What is an Infinite?"

The female responded with venom "A foot-soldier of Apocalypse. Now can you answer me this where am I?"

Xander realized that this woman was not from his dimension and from the sound of it she really hated Apocalypse "Sunnydale, California. On top of a Hellmouth."

"A what?" The female asked confused.

"An opening between this dimension and Hell, where the barrier is weak and from what I saw of you in the fight I'm guessing you fell through a crack in your home dimension and this."

"Yeah, that makes sense considering Irene said that my home dimension was not supposed to exist, although that dimension could be called hell in its own right as well." She said sounding somewhat relieved.

Xander thought for a moment and then said "My name's Xander, what's yours."

"It's Blink." The female said.

"So Blink let's go someplace safe to get to know each other." Xander said.

"Okay just don't try anything funny or else." Blink said in a firm voice and Xander knew that she was not joking around. As they walked Blink told him about where she was from and the more he heard the sicker he got. She and a group of other mutants under the leadership of Magneto who in that dimension had been become the leader of the X-Men when Charles Xavier had saved his live in Israel before their point of views had departed from one others. This surprised him, but not as much as when he heard that Sabretooth was her surrogate father, although given how messed up that dimension sounded it made perfect sense. As they walked to Xander's house he called his surrogate parents who upon hearing about Blinks' past and need for a place to stay agree to let her stay there for as long as she needed to be.

* * *

><p>The next day at school<p>

"So basically everyone's forgotten about what went down at The Bronze last night." Buffy said surprised.

"People have a tendency to rationalize what they can and forget what they can't." Giles said as he and Willow joined up with them.

"Believe me, I've seen it happen." Buffy smirked.

"Well, I'll never forget it, none of it." Willow said.

"Good! Next time you'll be prepared." Giles said.

"Next time?" Jesse asked surprised at that.

"Next time is why?" Willow asked.

"We've prevented the Master from freeing himself and opening the Mouth of Hell. That's not to say he's going to stop trying. I'd say the fun is just beginning." Giles smiled.

"More vampires?" After she had said that they stopped walking.

"Not just vampires. The next threat we face may be something quite different." Giles said.

"I can hardly wait!" Buffy said sarcastically.

"We're at the center of a mystical convergence here. We may, in fact, stand between the Earth and its total destruction." Giles said excitedly.

"Well, I gotta look on the bright side. Maybe I can still get kicked out of school!" Buffy said. As they continue to class Giles stayed behind and watched them leave.

"Oh, yeah, that's a plan, 'Cause lots of schools aren't on Hellmouth." Jesse smiled.

"Maybe you could blow something up. They're really strict about that." Willow said.

"I was thinking of a more subtle approach, y'know, like excessive not studying." Buffy caused Jesse smile to disappear.

As Giles turned back to the library he sighed "the maybe Earth is doomed." As he entered the library he saw Xander leaning on the railing heading up to the upper area of the library. "So how did those three do last night?" Xander asked.

"Could have gone better, but it's a start." Giles rubbed his glasses.

"Yeah well I managed to get a mutant to join our team last night." Xander smirked.

"Really, I suppose that was what you had to check out last night was it not?" Giles asked.

"Yep, she is willing help us out although she can't be seen in public during the day time due to her mutation being physical as well." Xander said as Blink moved out from behind a bookshelf.

"I see and how good are you in a fight?" Giles asked.

"Better than most people think I am." Blink smirked.

"Believe me, Giles her pain tolerance is insane along with the fact she can fight like the best of them when she is beaten up and her immune system is working at over drive." Xander said.

"I see." Giles said figuring that the bandages he saw on her had only been recently applied. "Now than miss what can I do to help?" He asked

"The names Blink and I want to know everything I can about demons." Blink said.


	9. A Witch and two Spiders

"This is madness! What can you have been thinking? You are the Slayer! Lives depend upon you! I make allowances for your youth, but I expect a certain amount of responsibility, and instead of which you enslave yourself to this, this... Cult?" Giles asked Buffy exasperated.

"You don't like the color?" Buffy asked wearing a cheerleader outfit.

"I agree with Giles on this Buffy." Blink said as she looked at what Buffy was wearing, from the upper area of library were she had been studying up on demons and after a quick Q&A with Giles learned that it was safe for her to teleport even with the inference the Hellmouth gave off.

"Thanks a lot Blink." Buffy said glaring at Blink.

"Hey, I just don't think that it would be a good idea to expose yourself in a way that if your concentration breaks you could hurt someone badly and also what about your vampire killing." Blink said ignoring Buffys' glare.

"I will still have time to fight the forces of evil, okay? I just wanna have a life, I wanna do something normal. Something safe. Something you wouldn't understand." Buffy said glaring at Blink and at the same time trying to cut off Giles.

"The only reason I haven't had a normal life is due to the fact that I've had to fight to survive every single day of my life. Have you had to listen to the screams of innocent people while they are being culled the rancid odor of death all around you. The feeling of helplessness as you are experimented on by a sick twisted perverted so-called doctor for months on end." This tirade from Blink was something Giles had come to expect when Buffy was involved. The two teenage girls never saw eye to eye. Buffy was a care-free person, while Blink was a jaded war veteran who may or may not have post-traumatic stress disorder although none of them wanted to ask her about what her home dimension was like and did not press the matter. It did not help that they constantly were butting heads on the most trivial of things although Giles had to admit that Blink had the ability to adapt to whatever she happened to be dealing. Giles sighed Buffy maybe headstrong, but Blink on the other hand knew when not to push a point something that he knew was part having to survive all those years in what she called 'Hell on Earth' Giles could not help but wonder as to the reason she was staying with Xander and his surrogate parents.

* * *

><p>A motorcycle stopped at a gas station in Los Angeles and a blonde hair man got off the bike, as he filled up the pump another biker pulled up beside him, he had brown hair. "Nice bike." The brown hair man said.<p>

"Thanks." The blonde said in response.

"Where are you going?" The brown hair man asked.

"Sunnydale." The blonde replied. "How about you?"

"Just passing through." The brown hair man replied.

"Okay before I go my name is Ben Reilly." The blonde said.

"Danny Ketch." The brown hair man replied.

* * *

><p>After tryouts in the library<p>

Buffy was pacing, Jesse and Willow were studying at the table, while Blink and Xander were sparring.

"I've been slaying vampires for more than a year now, and I have seen some pretty cringe worthy things, but... nobody's hands ever got toasted before." Buffy said in confusion.

Giles coming out of the cage said "I imagine not."

"So, this isn't a vampire problem."

"No."

Buffy turning to Giles asked "But it is funky, right? Not of the norm?"

"Quite. Spontaneous human combustion is rare, and scientifically unexplainable, but there have been cases for hundreds of years. Usually all that's left is a pile of ashes." Giles said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's all that would have been left if it hadn't been for Buffy." Willow said somewhat stunned.

"So, we have no idea what caused this. That's a comfort." Jesse said.

"Witchcraft, fire demons, vengeance demons, and the ever popular mutation are the lead suspects." Xander said while not taking his eyes off Blink as they continued to spar.

"Yes well that's the thrill of living on the Hellmouth! There's a veritable cornucopia of, fiends and devils and ghouls to engage." Buffy, Willow and Jesse stare at Giles while Blink and Xander continue to spar. "Pardon me for finding the glass half full." Causing both Xander and Blink to chuckle.

"How is it that you can spar and listen to us at the same time? Isn't that dangerous?" Jesse asked them.

"No, if you focus solely on the enemies you can see the ones you can't will kill you, so you learn to multitask or die." Blink said dodging a punch from Xander.

"What she said." Xander said.

"Okay back on the trouble at hand any common denominators in cases of spontaneous combustion?" Buffy asked annoyed by the fact that Xander and Blink were not focusing fully on the problem at hand.

"Uh, rage. In most cases the person who combusted was, terribly angry or upset. Along with what Xander just said." Giles said.

"So maybe Amber's got this power to make herself be on fire. It's like the human torch, only it hurts." Jesse said.

"If it hurt her then mutation is out for the cause of this, because the ability to generate fire gives the person resistant to high levels of heat, or else they would kill themselves." Blink said.

"I need to get the skinny on Amber. Find out if she's had any colorful episodes before." Buffy said as she started to leave the library.

"That means hacking illegally into the school's computer system. At last, something I can do!" Willow said perking up at the prospect. As she and Jesse began to follow her out the door.

"I'll ask around about her." Jesse said.

"You guys don't have to get involved." Buffy said.

"What d'ya mean? We're a team! Aren't we a team?" Jesse asked confused.

"Yeah! You're the Slayer, and we're, like, the Slayerettes!" Willow said.

"I just don't like putting you guys in danger." Buffy said.

"Oh, huh, I laugh in the face of danger. Then I hide until it goes away." Jesse said earning a laugh from Blink.

"Okay, just walk softly, at least until we know a little more. I mean, what if Amber isn't causing these problems herself?" Buffy said.

"Well, then we have to determine who or what did, and deal with it accordingly." Giles said just then they heard a thud and as they turned around they saw Blink had managed to take Xanders' leg out from under him.

"What?" Xander asked getting to his feet. "Didn't you guys figure out that sparring is not an activity where you remain on your feet one hundred percent of the time?"

* * *

><p>That night<p>

Ben had just checked into one of the motels in Sunnydale when he heard a knock at the door. As he got near it his Spider-sense flared he backed away from it and remembering what he had been told by Blade about this town being vampire central grabbed a wooden crucifix from his bag that he kept so as to not be caught off guard by vampires after a close encounter with one a few years back. As the vampire broke down the door Ben used the cross like a stake killing the vampire. As he walked out of his motel room another vamp tried to blindside him fell victim to the same fate as the first. "Okay let's see how these pests do when they learn that there's a Scarlet Spider in town." Ben said smirking to himself.

Vampire kill count

Buffy 8  
>Xander 16<br>Blink 6  
>Stupid vampire suicide 1Ben Reilly 2<p> 


	10. Of Spiders' Mutants, and Vampires

Ben was swinging under Sunnydale when he heard the sound of a shotgun being fired. As he got closer he saw two teenagers fighting vampires. One of the teens was a mutant due to her skin tone and the other looked like Blade. As he got closer the mutant saw him and looked like she was going to attack him when the other teen stopped her. "So how goes the hunt?" Ben quipped.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel." The teen who looked like Blade replied. "What brings you here Reilly?"

Ben was stunned, but he did recall telling Blade his real name, and Blade had told him that he had a son. "So your Blade's kid never thought you'd be white."

"You'd be surprised." The teen responded. "What brings you to Sunnyhell?"

"Just want to see my daughter." Ben replied.

"Her names Willow and from hearing about what went down in NYC neither you nor Parker knows which one of you is the original."

"Yeah that's right." Ben said.

"Parker's the original got it from the fact that Willow has a form of genetic stabilizer in her blood. Although for the life of me I can't figure out why it smells so similar to spider even with your DNA involved."

This caught Ben off guard that this kid knew he was a clone, but then again he did not know who her mom was so he was acting on what he though was accurate information. "Well Jessica Drew is her mother and the genetic stabilizer could have come from her."

"That makes sense and makes it near impossible for me to tell where the genetic stabilizer came from." Xander said annoyed that he could not kill two birds with one stone.

"Can we please get someplace where vampires are now because I'm getting bored." Blink said suspicious about the new comer and how Xander trusted him so readily.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Ben asked.

"Blink and she's not my girlfriend she is from an alternate reality, that I have a feeling had something to do with the Onslaught incident a few months ago. Also Ben here is on the straight and narrow and is a Boy Scout in many ways."

"Good to know." Blink looked around for some more vampires too kill.

"Seriously Blink what happened to you?" Ben pointed at the stitches over her left eye.

"Injury from right before I fell into this dimension." Blink said.

"I'm guessing it was not all sun and roses." Ben said.

"No it was a living hellhole." Blink said venomously.

"Okay, sorry I said anything." Ben said defensively.

"It's okay there was no way you could know that my home dimension was that bad." Blink said. After that they parted ways to go rest up for the next day.

* * *

><p>The Next Day in the library during lunch<p>

After learning about the latest incident involving something non vampire related, Xander smirked as he had just dropped a bomb shell on Willow about who her mother was, and he was glad that Blink was now training with Angel so that he would not have to deal with a shouting match between her and Buffy that would inevitably have happened otherwise for something trivial that would have resulted from this conversation. "What?" Willow nearly screeched. Although he was not expecting Willow to be so loud though.

"What she said minus the screeching." Jesse said.

"Right Willows' mom is the first Spider-Woman being I got where the stabilizer is partially wrong, but I did get her dad right he is the Scarlet Spider." Xander said.

"Okay but back to the subject at hand who does own go blind and have their eyes go white."

"Witchcraft is the only option and sorry guys but this own breaking and entering will be required because I know that it is Amy Madison or more accurately her mom possessing Amys' body." As the others looked at Xander he just shrugged and continued "I know body scents and Amy right now has no hormones running through her body something that she had three weeks ago and does not have now, and no I'm not talking about her period Jesse." Xander added the last part in to keep Jesse head out of the gutter.

"Are you sure?" Jesse ignored the death-glares he was now getting from Buffy and Willow.

Xander rolled his eyes "Yes Jesse I'm sure and no I do not actively go check when women have their periods thank you very much." He said annoyed.

* * *

><p>That afternoon Harris household<p>

"You're kidding me she took control of her own kids' body so she could relieve her glory days." Ben said in disbelief.

"Yeah, good thing Blink and I managed to get a hold of her spell book and reverse the curses." Xander said.

Ben nodded "Good thing to where be that witch anyways?" He asked

Xander shrugged "Some personal hell she had lined up for Buffy although to be truthful I don't think it had anything to do with a real Hell."

Ben shuttered at the thought "Hopefully." He said.

"So where are you stay?" Xander asked.

"Managed to get an apartment in town and I'm working as a day shift cook at a local coffee shop." Ben said.

"Great let's hope you can stay under the radar here." Xander smirked. Just then Blink ported in.

"Hey Blink, anything new." Xander asked.

"Other than the fact Angel is a very good teacher when it comes to fighting nothing." She grinned.

"Just for the record Ben Angel is an ensouled vampire my dad managed to force into becoming by teacher in all things demonic, and from what I heard he used an incident at a hotel with a demon as leverage never asked for the full details." Xander noted Bens' confused look. As Blink went to go take a shower Xander could not help but wonder how much of that her past she would ever share with anyone.

"So you were train by a vampire, to fight vampires isn't that a very ironic." Ben chuckled.

"Yes, yes it is." Xander said.


	11. twists and turns

Xander and Blink were on patrol thinking about the last week and a half, first there had been this She-Mantis that had tried to eat Jesse after having sex with him something that caused Blink to laugh, then there had been the anointed one who Buffy had killed in a funeral home something both Xander and Blink thought was suspect. When they saw a young girl no older than Xander stagger out of the shadows as they moved towards her Xander saw out of the corner of his a man in a military uniform with a gun aimed at the girl's head acting out of instinct Xander whipped out his shotgun and shot the man in the in the skull this caused the girl to whip around and to both Xander and Blink's shock extend claws from her hands and feet. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I'm Xander and this is Blink, who are you?" Xander asked.

"X-23." The girl replied this caused Blink to cringe.

"The guy after you was part of the Weapon X program wasn't he." Blink said.

"Yes and how do you know of Weapon X?" X-23 asked.

"Long story, but right now I'm in the mood to kick those butchers' asses to hell." Blink said venomously.

"How do you intend to do that?" X-23 asked.

"I'm a point and click teleporter I just need to think of a place and then I'm there." Blink said.

"Fine, but I'm going with you." X-23 said.

"Count me out I'm going to patrol solo." Xander said.

"Your loss." Blink teleported herself and X-23 to the Weapon X facility.

* * *

><p>Weapon X facility<p>

As Blink and X-23 ported in they began attacking everything that moved, as X-23 chased some soldiers one of them threw a grenade at her which she cut in half with her claws a gaseous compound came out of the grenade which she breathe in and started to cough violently as the gaseous compound entered her lungs.

Blink on the other hand was killing the Weapon X staff members with a vengeance when she finished she saw X-23 lying on the floor coughing violently. "Are you okay?" Blink asked concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine." X-23 said grimacing as she coughed up blood. Blink looked at the area they were in it had a computer and open on it was information on X-23 as Blink went over to it she saw that it had information on all the Earth's heroes and villains on along with information on the Weapon X program.

As she removed the USB drive that Xander had given her she began to download the information onto it when she noticed that Ben's file came up and the word clone was next to it. When that download was done she started another download this time of only the Weapon X files. When that was down she moved to where X-23 was stilling lying on the floor. "Let's go." Blink said X-23 nodded as she teleported them back to Sunnydale after Blink had activated the self-destruct sequence.

* * *

><p>After she had teleported X-23 to Sunnydale. Blink teleported to The Daily Bugle.<p>

* * *

><p>The Daily Bugle<p>

Jameson was not having a good day first Bastion had tried to convince him to stop digging into Operation Zero Tolerance then Parker had failed to get him photos of Spider-Man. As he sat in his chair fuming a pink skinned girl ported into his office. "What do you want?" Jameson growled.

"Just to hand over some information on the Weapon X program." The girl replied.

"Weapon X?" Jameson asked.

"Top secret military group that experiments on mutants and is funded by the US and Canada. That is responsible for Wolverine, Sabretooth and Deadpool being who they are today." The girl cringed at this when she said it something Jonah noticed.

"Were you?" He asked.

"No, someone worse." The girl shuttered. This sent Jonah mind reeling she had been experimented on. This help quell the fear that she was doing this out of greed in his mind.

"Why this newspaper?" Jonah asked.

"This paper is the only on that goes out of its way to attack Operation Zero Tolerance so by giving you this it will make Bastion fearful of you." She said. Jonah nodded her logic was sound as far as he was concerned.

"How accurate is this information?" Jameson asked he did not want have any facts wrong on a story this explosive.

"One hundred percent accurate." The girl said. "If you want you can double check some the assassinations this group has conducted." Jonah was shocked this group carried out assassinations that were public and still managed to remain hidden that really pissed him off.

"Fine, but if any of this is false I'll have your head." Jameson said with conviction.

"Okay and I don't want to get any money for this because that way it will be harder to track me." The girl said.

Jameson nodded "Smart thinking. What's in it for you?" He asked.

"Seeing those bastards sweat." The girl smiled then she teleported away leaving a USB drive behind.

"Urich!" Jonah yelled.

Pulitzer Prize winning journalist Ben Urich who Jonah thought was as good as Bob Woodward and Carl Bernstein put together entered Jonah's office. "Yes Jonah?" He asked.

"I want you to look over this information and see if it checks if it does you're writing an exclusive on it." Jonah said.

"How big is this Jonah?" Urich asked hoping that it was not Jonah trying to hype it up.

"If the source is correct this could be bigger than Watergate." Jonah shocked Urich "And no it's not Spider-Mans' secret identity, it's about a clandestine Para-military organization that experiments on mutants." This relieved Urich and at the same time horrified him.

""Okay I'll take a look." Urich hoped that Jonah was not lying about this.

* * *

><p>Sunnydale<p>

Xander had just finished his patrol and had gone to Ben's apartment he saw that X-23 was there as well. "Okay where am I going to stay so that Weapon X won't find me?" X-23 asked still breathing heavily.

"You can stay with me." Ben said when Blink ported in.

"Okay where did you go for that second port?" Ben asked.

"Jameson's office." Blink smirked.

"The head of The Daily Bugle nice thinking." Ben smiled.

"Thanks and by the way the Weapon X files state that you are the clone." Blink said this did not cause as much of a response as she had thought it might. Although that statement shocked X-23.

"Figured that much." Ben said.

"Really why?" Blink asked.

Ben shrugged "Just a gut feeling."

* * *

><p>The next day in the library<p>

"She has to go." Buffy yelled at Xander.

"Now why is that?" Xander shot back.

"She's a threat." Buffy stated.

"And I'm not, that's a relief." Blink said sarcastically something that caught Buffy off guard.

"I have to agree with Xander here, Buffy. Although X-23 is a threat she also could be a valuable ally." Giles said.

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts Buffy." Xander said. Buffy glared at him knowing she had lost.

"Fine, but you haven't heard the last of this." Buffy stormed off.

"Xander I do hope that in the future you try not to get under Buffys' skin." Giles said.

"'Kay, G-Man but if she starts it I'll finish it." Xander said and Giles knew that Xander meant every word.


	12. shocks

Library later that day

"Buffy I know that you don't like Xander, but why do you have to be so hostile with him?" Giles asked

"He's a vampire Giles pure and simple." Buffy replied.

"A daywalker on our side to be correct." Giles said.

"Yeah, but his allies are trained killers." Buffy growled.

"Who Xander is trying to help." Giles said.

"Okay, but that still does not change the fact that he does not seem to care about their pasts." Buffy said.

Giles shook his head "Buffy, Xander thinks decisions like this through and gets to know the person in question before he makes a decision." He said.

Buffy thought for about that for a second "Guess I let my emotions take over didn't I?" She said sheepishly.

Giles chuckled "Yes, you did."

* * *

><p>The Daily Bugle<p>

Ben Urich was still going over the information Jonah had given him and from the looks of it Jonah had been right on the money about the size of this story. He had just finished the first rough draft of the story when Jonah walked over. "So was I right?" He asked.

"Jonah if anything you may have understated the size of this story." Urich said.

This caused Jonah to smile, "That explosive."

"That explosive." Urich nodded.

"What's explosive? 'cause if it is Jonahs' temper we all know about that." A voice said behind them, this caused Urich to smirk little and also broke the tension.

"No Peter this is something that puts Watergate to shame." Urich said turning to Peter Parker. As Peter opened his both to say something, "It's a government Para-military organization that experiments on mutants." Urich said.

* * *

><p>Ben's apartment<p>

X-23 still was having trouble breathing so Ben started to pour over the information that Blink had given him on W.X. military wing when he saw a chemical they had created the could kill anyone instantly if they breathed it in as he went over the calculations in his head he figured that X-23 would be back on her feet in two and a half months minimum and five months maximum something Ben knew X-23 would not accept easily. As he looked at her, Ben saw that X was trying to get up but began to cough up blood violently. Just then Blink teleported in "Hey Ben, hey X." She went over and got an energy drink from the fringe. "So what's up with X over there?" Blink asked concerned.

Ben sighed "better get it over with now" he thought to himself "She got hit by a chemical compound that is meant to destroy a persons' lung given her heal factor I'm guessing she will be out of action for two and a half months to five months." He grimaced as he saw the stunned reactions on both of his friends faces.

"How certain are you?" X-23 asked while gasping for air.

"I took into account as many variables as I could and that's the best case with the best case scenario and the worst case scenario." Ben said.

"Ok I just hoped it would be sooner than that." X-23 wheezed this surprised Ben until he thought about and realized that she probably knew about that chemical, but had thought it wasn't that far along in terms of production.


	13. Family Tree

'Military Experiments on Mutants' was the headline of the next day's Daily Bugle and Jonah had already told the staff that they could expect Bastion to come as indeed he had. "You have some nerve to print that pack of lies." Bastion growled at Jonah who shrugged.

"Not so. Double checked every possible small and large fact and they all proved the story is telling the truth, something that I get the feeling is why you are here to stop me from drumming up sympathy for mutants cause it would derail your Operation Zero Tolerance. Also before you threaten me; both the President of the US and the Prime Minister of Canada have called and have thanked me for bringing this to their attention, so I can't get arrested because in the next part I'm stating that both of them confirmed this story something that is unprecedented." Jonah smiled knowing that he had taken away any chance Bastion had to threaten him into submission. Bastion felt his that he had over stayed his visit and left quickly after hearing what Jonah had to say.

After Bastion left Urich entered the office with a large grin on his face. "Got information on Creed from this. Turns out his father is Sabretooth and his mother is Mystique." Urich stated.

"We have enough to take that guy down, let's see how he handles the fact that his biological parents are mutants being revealed to the general public." Jonah smiled.

* * *

><p>Sunnydale<p>

Buffy was out patrolling when a vampire wearing armor jumped her as she struggled to break free Angel attacked one of the assassins after they got back to Buffy's house she asked "Why did you do that?" Buffy asked.

"Someone needs to look out for you when Xander is not around for whatever reason." Angel said.

"Make a move against my family and I'll..."

"You don't scare me the only guy who can scare me is Blade and I have a good reason to fear him." Angel smirked then added "With an attitude like that I think you be more likely have Spike fall for you then me."

* * *

><p>Just outside Sunnydale<p>

Kaine smirked he had just found where Ben had run to this time and he told himself this would be the last time because either he or Ben would end up dead at the end of this.

* * *

><p>LAX<p>

A man got off an airplane he looked about thirty five years old he walked over to a taxi after picking his stuff up from the baggage claim. As he got into the taxi he said "Take me to Sunnydale."

"Okay, sir why you going there its a little out of my usual area I drop people off at you sure you don't want to go to a hotel instead." The driver asked, feeling like he had seen this guy before. The man gave the drive five hundred dollars.

"I'm sure." He said.

The driver was surprised by this, but did not say anything. "Okay, what's you're name sir, cause you look familiar to me." He said.

"Indiana." The man put a fedora on his head.


	14. Talks

Unknown location

Bastion was not in a good mood thanks to that meddling editor of The Daily Bugle he had to move his plan forwards at a rate he was uncomfortable with being forced to go at. The only thing that had gone right was the capture of the mutant Jubilee. As he moved down the hallway the sounds of that said mutant echoed as some of his people tortured her.

* * *

><p>Sunnydale That night<p>

Dr. Jones smirked as three vampires surrounded him they did not know that by touching him they would die a side effect from him drinking from the Holy Grail. "What's so funny?" The lead vamp asked.

"The fact that the moment you touch me you die from touching a holy relic." Indiana tried not to laugh.

"We'll see about that." The lead vamp said as he touch Indiana and burst into flames before being reduced to dust.

"Now anyone else wants to try that." Indiana as expected the vamps all took off running. He began walking towards the high school he had enough of the young college girls wanting to marry him so he had decided to move to a place where he could put his knowledge to use. After looking over some of his ancient texts he had determined that Sunnydale had a Hellmouth underneath it.

Rupert Giles was having a hard night first Buffy had nearly killed Blink for teleporting in right behind her something, Blink just shrugged off and now he and Jesse where trying to what the runic symbols on a belt of a vampire meant that Xander had given them saying he did not want to have it, when suddenly the door to the library opened a man about thirty-five years old wearing fedora walked in.

"May I help you sir?" Giles asked as the man walked up to the table and looked at the belt.

"How did you get a belt of one oldest Japanese vampire's on record?" The man asked.

"You're certain?" Giles asked in shock.

"Yes, see the Nordic rune for thunder, Sumerian symbol for darkness, Egyptian hieroglyph for death, and the Aztec sign for vengeance it was worn by the Vampire Lord Nagore turned by Kakistos about two thousand years in Japan. About one thousand years ago he betray Kakistos and returned to Japan and he was immune to all but decapitation as a way of dying assuming that the belt was not stolen from him." The man ignored the looks of shock and horror from both Jesse and Giles.

"I see the person who gave it to us did not want it. He had made comments in the past about dealing with a thousand-year old Vampire Lord." Giles rubbed his glasses.

"The person is right in one regard Nagore did not become a Vampire Lord until he split with Kakistos." The man said.

"'Kay he said something about a radioactive stake killing the guy." Jesse said.

"Nagore was at Hiroshima when the bomb dropped so the radiation from that could have made it so that when he was hit by it a second time he would die from it if it through his heart." The man said.

"You seem to know a lot about the realm of the supernatural I'm wondering how you gained this knowledge, and what your name is." Giles asked.

"The names Indiana Jones I'm an archaeologist and a professor also I've dealt with some of the best known holy relics that exist." Indiana got a pair of shocked expression from Giles as he dropped his glasses.

"What the Holy Grail and the Ark of the Covenant?" Jesse asked sarcastically of the first two holy artifacts that entered his head.

"Actually, yes and the Grail is now lost due to my actions which is not at all a bad thing and the Ark is being held by 'Top Men' with the US military since it was recovered a good think too after seeing the after effects of the power that it possesses." Indiana caused Giles to faint.

* * *

><p>Ben's Apartment<p>

X-23 was sitting on a couch in Ben's apartment when Blink teleported in. "How are you feeling?" Blink asked.

"How does it look like I'm feeling?" X-23 snapped back trying to block out the pain as she said it.

"Pretty bad physically and I'm know your mental state is pretty fucked up." Blink said.

"You have no idea what my mental state is." X-23 said venomously.

"I think I do." Blink countered.

"You know nothing." X-23 growled.

"Trained to kill, no remorse and feeling for those you kill I've been there." Blink shot back.

"You know."

"Yeah and don't ask about how I do." Blink teleported out leaving X-23 to ponder what Blink had just said to her.


	15. operation starts

Sunnydale

Xander was sparring with Blink, when his cellphone rang 'God save the Queen' a tune that meant either his mom or M-I6 was calling. Breaking off from sparring Xander answered his phone "Hello?" He said.

"Have you been watching what's on the TV?" Pete Wisdom familiar voice asked. Xander knew Wisdom very well from their encounters and the fact there was no idle chit-chat told him something was going on.

"No, Why?" Xander asked confused.

"That bloody bastard Bastion has started attacking mutants using a new breed of Sentinels." Snarled Wisdom venom obvious in his voice.

"Where is the worse?" Xander asked, but in his gut he knew the answer.

"New York. I'm sending you the coördinates of their main base." Pete confirmed what Xander was thinking as Pete hung up the phone, before Xander could ask why couldn't MI-6 get involved but thinking about he realized that Pete being a mutant probably played a role in the decision though Xander was not bound to the same rules.

"Blink, I need you to teleport to New York and take out as many Sentinels as you can if you find a mutant who you think could be a good addition to the team try to recruit them. Also tell them we know where their main base is." Xander said to Blink who nodded.

"On it X." Blink smiled at the though of unleashing her full destructive capabilities on the Sentinels.

* * *

><p>Operation Zero Tolerance main base<p>

Bastion smiled to himself not only had his forces captured the X-Men main team but also X-Force, and the Generation X members as well though he snarled at the fact that he could not attack the X-Factor team for the fact they were government sanctioned, but when word came that they had capture Nate Grey he couldn't help but smile, according to his files Nate Grey was the one of the strongest telepaths' and telekinetics' alive and his capture meant that his legions on Sentinels were unstoppable. He smiled as he looked at Jubilee he had broken her to barely sane train-wreck.

* * *

><p>NYC Time Square<p>

Shocker and Rhino were attacking the Sentinels that were in Times Square. "Attacking innocence people just because their mutants do you have no sense of morality." Shocker said to the Sentinels knowing he would not get a response that would satisfy him.

"Morality plays no role in the extermination mutants." One of the Sentinels said in a mechanical voice to Shocker who dodged the incoming laser beam.

"These things have no soul." Shocker hit a Sentinel with a blast from his gauntlet.

"Well their at least they have better fashion sense then you do." A voice quipped from above as Spider-man joined the fray.

"Not now webhead." Shocker growled as he destroyed a pair of Sentinels using a gauntlets attached to his wrists.

"Not now what for me to save your butt it looks like you could use a hand." Spider-Man dodged a Sentinels laser beam with ease.

"You know what I meant." Shocker growled as he rolled out-of-the-way of a car that one of the Sentinels had thrown.

"Sweet Christmas these robots are getting on my nerves." Luke Cage said as he and Iron Fist joined the fight.

"These things an unnatural chi surrounding them." Iron Fist rammed his fist into a Sentinel.

"Unnatural in what way?" Rhino asked.

"It appears to be human in some respects." Iron Fist said.

"I show some of the turn from normal people into these things." Shocker said as he destroyed another Sentinel.

"That makes these Sentinels are worse than The Hand." Electra spat as she appeared from an alleyway and began to fight.

"You've got that right." Iron Fist said.

"What's The Hand?" Rhino asked.

"Mystic Ninja cult that revives people so that they can be under their control." Electra snarled as she used her sai to decapitate a Sentinel. As a figured dropped from the sky a to the ground as Rhino who was the closest got to the figure he saw it was Firestar.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine, but we're the good guys and these Sentinels can't tell the difference." Firestar got to her feet with the help of Rhino from were a Sentinel had blasted her.

"You've got that right." Justice ripped a Sentinel apart using telekinesis. Just then the sound of a machine gun could be heard as War Machine joined the fight.

"Sorry I'm late I got hung up fighting a group of these Sentinels near Central Park." War Machine said as his weapons decimated the remaining Sentinels.

* * *

><p>In another part of NYC<p>

Marrow growled as a pair of Sentinels advanced towards her. She had already taken out ten of them and was beginning to feel tried when a pink skinned mutant teleported in front of her and threw some projectiles at the Sentinels ripping them apart. As Marrow watched the female mutant in front of her was attacking with lethal grace as the rubble from the last Sentinel she destroyed hit the ground the female turned towards Marrow who extended a bone spike ready to throw it. "Who are you." Marrow demanded.

"Someone who wants these sons of bitches dead." The female snarled.


End file.
